Oil-based products, such as a cleansing oil, have a good compatibility with makeup and an excellent cleansing effect. On the other hand, oil-based products have disadvantages such as dripping when they are applied to the skin and a sticky feeling in the hands owing to oil components contained therein.
Therefore, in the fields such as cosmetics, gelation of the oil components has been used as an effective method to improve the feeling in use and stability.
More specifically, various oil-based gel compositions have been developed to solve the above-mentioned problems. For example, techniques using, as an oil-gelling agent, 12-hydroxystearic acid (refer to Patent Literature 1), N-acylamino acid amide such as N-lauroyl-L-glutamic acid dibutylamide or N-acylamino acid amine salt such as Nα,Nω-dilauroyl-L-lysine stearylamine salt (refer to Patent Literature 2), polyether-modified silicones (refer to Patent Literature 3), and dextrin fatty acid ester such as dextrin palmitate (refer to Non-Patent Literature 4) have been suggested.    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication H1-163111    Patent Literature 2: Japanese Examined Patent Publication S53-27776    Patent Literature 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication H7-100358    Non-Patent Literature 4: Atsushi YOSHIMURA, “Development and Application of Liquid Fat Gelling Agents”, Fragrance Journal, No. 33 (1978), p 26-31.
Conventional gelling agents could increase the viscosity of the system. However, the system has problems such as too low viscosity, a tendency to form clumps, poor temperature stability, poor compatibility with surfactants to be blended, and difficulty retaining transparency. Furthermore, such system also has not achieved a satisfactory feeling in use.